


5 Times Sokka Held Zuko's Hand + 1 Time Zuko Held Sokka's

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: +1, 5 Times, 5+1, 5+1 Things, Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Gen, It's all fluff, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Short One Shot, Theater Nerd Zuko (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, mainly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt (pls shoot me some more at @transzukostanblog lol)What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943566
Comments: 7
Kudos: 248





	5 Times Sokka Held Zuko's Hand + 1 Time Zuko Held Sokka's

The first time it happened was an accident. They often held hands in private, like when Zuko went to feed the turtleducks, but not usually in a business setting. Sokka held Zuko’s hand for comfort, a silent gesture of love and “I’m here for you”.

“During Fire Lord Ozai’s reign, this never would have happened-” Sokka reacted instinctively, knowing how it was such a touchy subject for Zuko. Zuko’s good eye widened a bit, the only surprise he showed on his face at the gesture. Sokka squeezed Zuko’s hand twice. _It’s okay. I’m here._

Zuko steeled himself. “That’s the point, Minister Tao. Now,” he turned to one of the guards by the door “Please escort Minister out of this council. She is not to be allowed on the palace grounds anymore.” Zuko squeezed Sokka’s hand back. _Thank you._

The second time it happened was during a lunch meeting.

Sokka knew Zuko hadn’t been sleeping. Of course, it just so happened his last stretch of the week before he could take a break had one last lunch meeting.

“Fire Lord Zuko?”

Zuko cleared his throat, looking up at the advisor. “Yes?”

“I was asking about-”

“The new waterworks for the Northern Fire Nation!” Sokka interrupted. Sokka moved his hand to intertwine with Zuko’s. A single, strong squeeze. I got this.  
One squeeze back. _Thank you._

“I have extensive ties with the Northern Water Tribe, they could assist in such matters, as when Ambassador Sangok arrives next week,” Sokka said. Zuko quietly breathed a sigh of relief. “I believe that concludes this meeting.”

The third time it happened was with friends.

“And then I said ‘maybe if I could see!’“ Toph cackled, making the whole table break out in infectious laughter. Sokka snuck a glance at Zuko, whose face was crinkled up in a smile. He held his hand out beneath the table, and Zuko took it. Three squeezes. _I love you._ Three squeezes back. _I love you too._

The fourth time was when they were visiting the Jasmine Dragon.

“Uncle, I have something to tell you,” Zuko said in a rush. Sokka held his hand under the table, both of them thrumming with anxiety and excitement.

“Yes, Fire Lord Zuko?” Uncle Iroh said, placing their teas in front of them.

“I’m dating Sokka.” The words spilled out, and Sokka felt Zuko’s grip tighten into his own.

Uncle Iroh smiled. “I’m happy for you both.” The grip in his hand lessened a bit, but it was still exciting. One long squeeze. _I’m happy._ One squeeze in return. _I’m happy too._

The fifth time it happened was at the marketplace.

They had been holding hands, window shopping with nondescript red hoods over their faces when they saw people harassing a shop owner.

“Hey!” Sokka frowned. Who did these self-righteous pricks think they were?

One of them sneered at the two of them. “Who do you think you are?”

“Yeah? The Fire Lord?”

Sokka made to advance, but Zuko stopped him with one squeeze to their held hands. _I got this._

Zuko, the theatre kid he was, dramatically pulled his hood off his head, discarding the robe entirely. Underneath, for the simple want to not undo the seemingly thousands of ties and clips on his formal Fire Lord regalia, was Zuko in his fully-fledged Fire Lord glory. He gave a roguish smirk ( _Don’t pass out, don’t kiss him-_ ) at the three men. “Yes, I do think so.”

Long story short, don’t get a theatre nerd angry, especially when they’re in charge of a country.

\+ 1

Sokka paced back and forth. Today was the day, he had been planning this for months. The new plan for repurposing the old war industrialization for non-war related tasks. He had practiced, rehearsed, memorized, forgot, memorized again, but so much could go wrong! What if-

“Sokka, breathe.” Suddenly, Zuko was in front of him, his hands on his shoulders, grounding him. Sokka reached one of his hands to rest on Zuko’s. “You’re going to do great, I know you will.”

Sokka shakily exhaled. “Thanks, Zuko.”

“Hey.” Sokka locked his gaze with Zuko’s warm golden-brown ones. _They burn like fire. Like glowing ashes._ Sokka mentally shook the thoughts away, _focus!_ “You’re going to do great, you’ve been practicing this for so long, and it’s brilliant.”

Sokka felt the ball of stress that had been wrestling around his ribcage calm a bit. “Thank you, Zuko.” Zuko pecked Sokka’s lips in a short kiss.

The meeting went well, at the beginning. It was only at one of the advisor’s questions, one that Sokka knew he had rehearsed in preparation, that he drew blanks for-

Zuko’s hand was under the table, a silent gesture of support. Sokka took it. Zuko gave one short squeeze. _You can do this._

The proposition went off without a hitch.


End file.
